Equipment communicating with electromagnetic radiation uses an antenna to receive and transmit the radiation. As pressures increase on manufacturers to reduce the cost of the equipment, while maintaining performance, it is important to reduce as much as possible the costs of each portion of the equipment, including the antenna.
While low-cost antennas are known in the art, there is a continuing need for improvements in antenna design and production to further reduce the costs without compromising the performance of the antenna.